


Tradition: Airbender or Earthbender??

by BratzBaby22



Series: Taang Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and Toph as Parents, Aang has to be the stern parent, F/M, Lao is the first of 5 kids, Toph the cool parent, as a 12year old, but shes a grown women and shes not gonna act the same, im projecting because i want alot of kids, kinda ooc toph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratzBaby22/pseuds/BratzBaby22
Summary: Aang and Toph debates if their son what type of bender there son is going to  be
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Taang Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Tradition: Airbender or Earthbender??

“ Make a tornado for daddy, ” Aang coos. “Can you do that?”

“Daddy I don’t want to,” Lao complains. He picks up his yo-yo and attempts to use it again

Toph rolls her eyes as she watches her husband try and make an Airbender out of their child for the fifth time this week.

“You’ve been doing this for like a year now Twinkles. No matter how many times you ask, Lao is gonna be an earth bender,” Toph says, sharing food on their plates.

Aang pokes Laos tummy, causing the 4-year-old to giggle “I don't think so. Come feel these strong airbending bones”

Toph wipes her hands on her dress and walks over, picking up her laughing child. “Maybe but this sounds like the stomach of an earth bender.”

Toph put her ear to Laos tummy and smiles. “Sounds like you ready for dinner”  
Aang laughs and sits at the table as Toph sits her and Lao down. Aang notices the frown on Lao's face as he stares at the noodles.

“Don’t worry I made the noodles”, Aang chuckles. “You know your mother can't cook to save her life ” 

Laos' face lights up with a smile as he stuffs the noodles in his mouth. 

Toph glares at them, “My cooking is not that bad.”

“Mommy even I can make rice without burning it.” Lao holds up 4 fingers. “And I’m this many” 

Aang grimaces at the sight of food falling out of his son's mouth and uses the tip finger to close it. Lao opens his mouth again and questions his dad. “Daddy where’s the Pork”

Toph smirks across the table, “Yea that sounds like the stomach of an earth bender.”

. . .

“Make sure not to go too far, ” Toph yells as she feels her son run farther and farther away after momo before going back to argue with Aang.

“Twinkle Toes we don’t even know if he’s even going to be a bender we can’t just make him vegetarian.” Toph states.

“Yeah, but what if he is an Airbender, it would be best to get him into it now and if he wants to change his mind when he’s older he can,” Aang replied.

“You're not understanding what I-”

A loud cry rips through the air interrupting them and Toph and Aang take off to find the source. Toph automatically finds their son at the bottom of a tree with his arm bent in a weird position.

Toph quickly scoops him out and rubs his back. Aang runs off saying he’ll get Appa. Toph continues to rub Lao’s back, noticing that Lao is biting his lip a little bit too hard.

Toph pries his mouth open, “Stop that, your gonna hurt yourself”

“I’m trying not to cry so I can be a big boy,” Lao whimpers.

Toph smiles softly, “It’s okay to cry, you are your father's son.”

Lao cries get louder as he stuffs his face into his mother's chest. “It hurts mommy”

Toph kiss his head “I know but daddy is gonna come back and make it feel better”

And Aang does come back with Appa and helps them get on top. “I’m pretty sure we can find a healer nearby”

They fly in the air for a few minutes motivated by the loud of their son before finally finding a healer in Republic City. After Lao was healed, wrapped, and rested right between his parents, Aang decides to ask the mystery question. “Lao, how did you break your arm?”

“I wanted to fly with momo”

Toph snorts and squeezes her son into a hug. Aang kisses his forehead and gives Toph a pointed look. “Well he has the love of air like an Airbender”

. . .

Lao frowns at the constant pestering from his father. “Daddy I only sneezed.” 

“A sneeze can lead to anything. I just want to make sure you’re ok” Aang makes Lao drink more tea than Toph made.

“Can me and Momo go play now?” Lao whines.

“No”

“After you finish your tea”

Aang looks behind him and scowls at Toph. 

“Twinkles, my kid is going to be the next best Earthbender in the world, he can handle a little cold. ”

“He needs to rest before he can do any playing Toph.”

Lao pouts and squeezes Momo into a hug before turning away from his dad. 

“He wants to go play so why can't he play?”

“Because he has a cold Toph”

“It was only a little sneeze. It could’ve been from pollen for all we know ”

Lao sneezes again and Aang and Toph freeze as they watch their five-year-old son float back down from the air onto his bed. Aang and Toph look at Lao then back at each other over and over again. 

“Spirits he’s an Airbender”

“My son is an airbender”

“I can fly”

Lao jumps into his father's arms and squeals. The 2 have a mini celebration in the middle of Laos room. Aang sets Lao down and spins Toph in the air, both yelling, “OUR SON IS AN AIR BENDER” 

He sets Toph down when they hear Lao whisper, “So you're not mad that I’m not an Earthbender?”

Toph bends down to look at Laos beautiful grey eyes kisses his hands “I would never be mad at you for that. Maybe for that time you wrote all over my metal bending school paperwork but not for this”

Toph looks over her shoulder and glares at her giddy husband. “Besides I think your father used his avatar powers or something”

Aang just rolls his eyes and rushes over to spin his son in the air. “Soon you’ll be able to do that all on your own.”

Aang and Lao open their arms out for Toph. Toph smiles and jumps into the hug. “Ok, you win Twinkle Toes. Our amazing, smart, and handsome son is an Airbender”

The next day …

“Daddy, you have to eat your soup”

“I would son, but I’m allergic to … rocks and grass”

“What about you mommy?”

“I’m already blind kid. You want to take away my ability to taste”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely late with my taang week stories but school has been kicking my ass. This is the first fanfiction i have ever completed or done so if you have any criticism they're welcome here.
> 
> Also I don't recommend on arguing in front of your kids.


End file.
